Twins
by StrawBiscuits16
Summary: Ino Yamanaka and Inori Yamanaka. Best known as the most opposite twins that have ever existed. What if they both met the Uchiha twins? Sasuke Uchiha and Satoshi Uchiha. SasuIno.
1. One: Breakups

**Inori's POV.**

"So, you used me after all?" I sniffed.

Here I stand crying because I just found out the hurtful truth. He stood there, calm as always wearing that familiar smirk.

"Kind of" He said.

"Oh" Was all I can say.

Why is it always her? Not me? She's got everything! Boys! Fame! Friends! And there's nothing for me!

Satoshi Uchiha, stood in front of me looking bored as always. He finally got what he want and I stood here crying like a lost puppy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Hm? Well, let's just say that your twin is just damn hot! And also what's the point of having the same face as her if you can't be as hot as her" He chuckled.

I looked down feeling like everything had crash. Why did I fell for him? I thought I knew his games but I was wrong! How did I fell for his lies? Maybe I was just plain stupid because I was unloved.

Ino, My twin, the most beautiful girl that everyone has laid eyes on and me?

I'm nobody.

Something rings and I looked up to see it was his phone "Your sister is texting me" He smirked.

"So, see ya!" He ran off to his car and left me in this park.

Shit!

I sighed and walked to a café near the park.

I opened the glass door and found a seat.

Why can't I forget about it? Life hates me.

My eyes widened when a cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of me.

I didn't order anything right? I looked up to see who it was and I gasped seeing someone I'm not expecting.

Sasuke.

He sat down in front of me and he's holding a cup too.

"Let me guess" He spoke.

I nodded not wanting to think of it anymore. He noticed my mood and he just sighed.

"Actually, if I were you, I would have warned my sister" I looked up and he's staring at me.

I blushed and looked down again. Ugh! I just embarrassed myself in front of a hot guy.

Way to go Inori!

"I'll drive you home" He said and took my hand.

He grabbed my hot choco and we exited the café. We walked to his car and opened the door for me.

He's so different from him, he's just dead serious.

No wonder my sister wants him so bad. He's so...

"Gorgeous"

He looked at me "What?" I suddenly realised what I said and I told him that his car is amazing.

Great!

We drove in silence except for the radio. I looked at the window and I didn't notice that we're here.

He exited the car and opened the door for me, I mumbled him a thanks and he nodded.

That's when I notice that my sister and his brother were both in a heated making out session.

I looked away in disgust.

"Um... Thanks for everything" I blushed since I'm shy person.

"Hn. That's nothing" He smirked.

I smiled at him and he rudely grabbed Satoshi and pushed him inside the car. He drove off and I sighed.

I turned around and was greeted by a glaring Ino.

I gulped but I just entered our house and quickly ran to my room.

I was followed by a huge banging on the door.

I groaned. Ino.

I opened the door revealing her wearing a crop top and shorts.

"You need something?" I asked.

"Why are you with him?!" She angrily spoke.

Fuck?! Why do I have to deal with her after all those things!

"He offered me a ride" I almost stuttered.

If there is someone I'm going to be afraid of, that is Ino, my twin.

"You don't have a right with him!" She glared. I was shocked at this.

"But you have him already" I mumbled enough for her to hear.

It hurts so much and I'm stopping myself from crying.

"Whatever! You deserve it!" She turned around and walked away.

After that I took a shower and changed into a t-shirt and a jeans.

I brushed my long blonde hair and let it down. I stared at the mirror in front of me.

"Ugly" I muttered.

I noticed that there's a pile of books on my bed. I sighed that knowing it was hers since I always do her homework and she passes thanks to me.

After doing mine and her homework, I exited my room and headed to hers and knocked.

She opened it and I gave her books and she smirked.

"Thank you!" She took it and closed the door.

I chuckled at myself.

Goodluck at the long tests tomorrow sis.

**Sasuke's POV.**

I groaned for the hundredth time this time.

She keeps texting me like hell! And did somone told her that she's with my brother?!

I decided to reply her to shut her up.

I opened my phone and I've got 108 messages!

Most of them are from her.

_"Hey Sasuke! I missed you!"_

_"Date?!"_

_"Did I mention that I'm not easy to get but when it comes to you I am"_

_"P.S you're single because you're mine!"_

I ran my hand through my hair and replied _"Shut up! I don't want to hang or be with you! Leave me alone and you already whored my brother right?! You need some serious sleep Yamanaka"_I pressed send.

I smiled at for what I did not until she called immediately. I groaned louder and hesitantly pressed the red button.

I groaned when she called again.

To end this shit, I pressed the green button and put in on to speaker.

I immediately regretted what I did because she started blabbering about nonsense things.

_"Sasuke you baka! You don't have a right to say that to me! Ugh! You're so lucky that you're Sasuke Uchiha or else I already kicked your damn hot ass! Anyways it's your loss not mine. Bye!"_

For kami's sake someone shoot me!

I'm so glad that she ended it up immediately or else I might be a dead meat right now.

My phone beep and I got a text from Shikamaru.

_"Sasuke, meeting tomorrow for basketball. I think we're going against Fairytail Academy"_

I sighed and closed my eyes since I have a lot of things to do tomorrow.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**My first Naruto and Anime fanfic :)) And I'm so happy it's SasuIno Got inspired by the movie Road To Ninja and the episode Prologue To Road To Ninja.**

**R and R!**

**Sofia xoxo**


	2. Two: Insecurities

**Inori's POV.**

Finally it's Saturday! And it's not just any saturday, Dad's coming home from his business trip in South Korea.

Our family owns the biggest flower shops in Asia and my dad always go to business trip so it can reach the whole world.

He's only home once a month and it's just Me, Ino and our big brother Deidara.

I took a shower and wore a simple purple shirt and a pair of white jeans.

I combed my long blonde hair and put on a face powder. I exited my room only seeing a overly fashioned Ino.

I rolled my eyes and I'm glad that I wore simple clothes all the time.

My brother came out of his room and when he saw Ino, he almost puked and rolled his eyes.

"We're going to the airport not a club un." Ino glared at him and he was begging me to save him.

"Ino-chan please calm down, Nii-san didn't mean it" I politely said since I totally hate fights.

She calmed down and stucked her tongue out, she chuckled and went downstairs and Deidara mumbled a thanks.

I smiled at him and I heard Ino complaining AGAIN. Do I really need to hear her complaining 24/7 ?! Kami-sama answer me.

I don't blame her she's bubbly, cute, gorgeous, hot.

She's very demanding, mean and bossy and she can be a real bitch if she wanted too.

She's smart but she's not using it very well. If you know what I mean.

And there's one thing I don't and will never understand from her.

Why can't she live without being in a relationship.

If you wanted to be with her you must strictly follow this one rule.

You don't have a right to break up with her or else you'll be a dead meat.

And I also don't know why she remained loyal to Sasuke. She already dated half of the campus hot guys and there's also her fanboys who's dying to be with her.

Not to mention she's dating outsiders too.

We finally reached the airport and the media had gathered waiting for my Dad.

Our driver had Dad's suitcases and dad gave us a kiss on our cheeks.

The drive is silent with Dad complaining on what Ino's wearing.

She just rolled her eyes on him while typing on her phone, probably texting Satoshi.

Satoshi.

I stared at my phone until Deidara interrupted me.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him and he got the message, he nodded and Dad called me.

"Inori, how's your studies?" He asked.

"Straight A's" I shyly said.

"Splendid! Deidara?"

"All A's except for two B's" From his tone I can sense that he's bored.

"Good, Ino?"

Here goes nothing.

Dad sighed probably knew the answer.

After the ride Ino grabbed my arm straight to her room.

I'm in trouble.

"Is there something wrong?" I stuttered.

She angrily closed the door and glared at me "Cut the act out Inori! You just want attention!" She yelled.

Attention? Since when did I want attention?

"I just told Dad my grades, nothing else" I said.

"What are you doing with my man?!" She yelled.

Man?

"Satoshi already broke up with me and he's already yours right?" I said feeling the lump forming in my throat.

She glared at me like 'You better not joking with me'

"I'm not talking about Satoshi, well it's not my fault that he broke up with you" She confidently said.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and she just kept glaring at me.

"I'm talking about Sasuke" She said.

"We're just friends! And how come he's your man when you're dating someone else!" I stuttering yelled.

"Ugh! Get out!" She yelled.

If there is someone I feared the most, that is Ino.

Did I mention that Ino is jealous of me? Why you may ask, because I'm dad's favourite and dad always scolded her.

I ran to my room and curled up in my bed, crying.

I'm a very sensitive person that's why I remained quite.

I fell asleep since I'm tired and hoping that she will forgive me.

**Ino's POV.**

"And can you believe him?! He dumped her and humiliated her! Ugh! What a man whore!" Temari complained.

A day after dad's arrival I called her for shopping since I don't want to be home.

"How's Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Same as always" She simply said.

I nodded as we entered Forever 21.

"You're hopeless"

"Excuse me?" I looked at her and she just sighed.

"Nevermind" She waved her hand and continued to look on what she wanted.

I rolled my eyes and my phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey babe!"_

_"What now?"_I asked.

_"Where are you?"_

_"Mall"_

_"With who?"_

_"Temari. Bye"_Before he can react I ended the call and sighed.

I texted Naruto, Kiba and Shino to invite Sasuke in my party next night because I know he will reject if I was the one who will invite him.

I told them not to mention that it's my party.

I smirked.

This is probably my chance.

"Hurry up Temari!"

She hurried herself carrying two bags and rolled her eyes.

I chuckled and told her we're heading home.

Hope everything works.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**For the readers who are confused. Satoshi and Inori were Sasuke and Ino's counterparts in Road To Ninja.**

**Thanks.**

**Sofia xoxo**


End file.
